Sudden Death
"Sudden Death" is a song by thrash metal band Megadeth that is recorded especially for the Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock soundtrack and was later released as a single and in the Th1rt3en album. The song is the final song during the Battle With The Beast in the Quest Mode, where the Demigod of Rock and The Beast fight as big nemeses. Passing the song with at least 30 power stars (This is possible due to the Demi-God of Rock harnessing all 8 powers at once.), finishes the game. In addition, it opens up Tier 11, consisting of all the toughest songs in the game. It is also considered to be one of, if not the, hardest songs for the guitar in the game by many, including Neversoft themselves. It is considered the signature song in the game, due to it's inclusion in it. It is made up of extremely fast alt-strumming, and the whole song is bookended by solos. The intro contains many ascents and descents, ending finally in a fast moving section of triplets around the fret. The hardest bit of this section is usually considered to be the turns around the middle- a pattern similair to "Web Spinning A" in Black Widow of La Porte, however the Y-B-Y part is much faster. It then gets more complex as this pattern and speed is continued as the notes move around the fret, making it hard to keep up with. The song then begins the far easier verse- fast strummed chords. After the first chorus, and the second set of verse chords, a brief but extremely difficult solo explodes out of nowhere, requiring you to anchor the green button while alt-strumming. This is difficult to FC. After one more verse it's the main solo- watch out for it's deceptively simple beginning. It consits of trills, triplets, extremely fast strumming, ascents, snakes, descents, but no taps- so there's no easy way out. Make it easier for yourself by remembering significant parts of the solo- when you get to the triplets, you only have a few seconds of the solo left; though, they are still nightmarishly hard, containing rapid triplet ascents. Sections Intro A Intro B Intro C Intro D Intro E Verse 1 Chorus 1 Verse 2 Break Verse 3 Solo A Solo B Solo C Chorus 2 Lyrics FREEFORM His evil Highness born from disaster To dominate and kill A glistening murder machine False majesty standing perfectly still A blitzkrieg raining down evil On a mountain of black ice Like a good old fashoined beating within Inches of your life While alone and left abandoned With the sentence you've been handed All your angels will ingnore you As your life flashes before you Even still you keep on fighting Through the thunder and the lightning And now Heaven sends it love Your sudden death from above! Once frozen like a prisoner depraved Perched high atop the lithosphere Set free from beneath the depths of hell Bequeathing anything but despair The beast is genetically programmed Time to destroy, time to go berserk To see the end of all wars To see the end of the Earth FREEFORM Stopping at nothing, punch drunk From the blood that he's tasted Tearing your soul apart Not one bit of your pain will be wasted Now death descends upon you Like a bloody white dove Bringing your retribution Your sudden death from above While alone and left abandoned With the sentence you've been handed All your angels will ignore you As your life flashes before you Even still you keep on fighting Through the thunder and the lightning And now Heaven sends its love Your sudden death from above! Songwriters *Dave Mustaine External links *Sudden Death on Wikipedia Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:10th Tier Category:11th Tier Category:Encores